helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Cover Series
Hello Cover Series featured selected Hello! Project artists covering other songs within Hello! Project. All covers were released digitally and were only available for download on iTunes. All Hello Cover singles were also released on the label. Tracklist Morning Musume Takahashi Ai *2011.01.26 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.02 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳) (Akagumi 4 cover) *2011.03.30 dearest. (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.30 Furusato (ふるさと) (Morning Musume cover) Niigaki Risa *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.01.26 Onegai Miwaku no Target (お願い魅惑のターゲット) (Melon Kinenbi cover) *2011.01.26 Koi no Hana (恋の花) (Abe Natsumi cover) *2011.01.26 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.01.26 Kousui (香水) (Melon Kinenbi cover) *2011.01.26 Furusato (ふるさと) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.01.26 Manatsu no Kousen (真夏の光線) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.01.26 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.01.26 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! MY DEAR FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙～THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS～) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2012.09.05 Hello Cover **05. Chu! Natsu Party (チュッ！夏パ～ティ; Kiss! Summer Party) (3nin Matsuri cover) **10. 25 ~Vingt-Cinq~ (25～ヴァンサンク～) (Abe Natsumi cover) **11. My Days for You (Mano Erina cover) Kamei Eri *2010.12.08 Hello Cover *#Manatsu no Kousen (真夏の光線) (Morning Musume cover) *#Furusato (ふるさと) (Morning Musume cover) *#Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (Tanpopo cover) *#Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (Tanpopo cover) *#Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! MY DEAR FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙～THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS～) (Matsuura Aya cover) *#LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (Matsuura Aya cover) *#Koi no Hana (恋の花) (Abe Natsumi cover) *#Onegai Miwaku no Target (お願い魅惑のターゲット) (Melon Kinenbi cover) *#Kousui (香水) (Melon Kinenbi cover) Tanaka Reina *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.01.26 Manatsu no Kousen (真夏の光線) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.02.16 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙～THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS～) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.02.16 Koi no Hana (恋の花) (Abe Natsumi cover) *2011.03.02 Onegai Miwaku no Target (お願い魅惑のターゲット) (Melon Kinenbi cover) *2011.03.02 Kousui (香水) (Melon Kinenbi cover) Berryz Koubou Tsugunaga Momoko *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.30 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! MY DEAR FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙～THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS～) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.30 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.30 Kousui (香水) (Melon Kinenbi cover) Natsuyaki Miyabi *2011.03.02 Furusato (ふるさと) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.03.30 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.30 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (Matsuura Aya cover) Sugaya Risako *2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳) (Akagumi 4 cover) *2011.03.30 Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! Dear My Friends~ (笑顔に涙～THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS～) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.30 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (Matsuura Aya cover) ℃-ute Yajima Maimi *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.02 Egao ni Namida~THANK YOU! MY DEAR FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙～THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS～) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.30 Kousui (香水) (Melon Kinenbi cover) Suzuki Airi *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.02.16 Furusato (ふるさと) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳) (Akagumi 4 cover) Okai Chisato #2010.11.27 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (Matsuura Aya cover) #2010.12.10 Manatsu no Kousen (真夏の光線) (Morning Musume cover) #2010.12.10 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! MY DEAR FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙～THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS～) (Matsuura Aya cover) #2011.01.24 Romantic Ukare Mode (ロマンティック 浮かれモード) (Fujimoto Miki cover) #2011.03.30 Furusato (ふるさと) (Morning Musume cover) Trivia *Only Niigaki Risa and Kamei Eri of Morning Musume had their Hello Cover released as both singles and albums, while everyone else only have singles. **Out of the two that had theirs released as an album, only Niigaki Risa has hers release in CD format. It was on sale beginning September 5, 2012, one week before Morning Musume's 13th album, 13 Colorful Character. *Niigaki Risa's Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! MY DEAR FRIENDS~ is a different recording from the version that appears on Ren'ai Hunter. Category:Morning Musume Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:Hello! Project Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:Cover Single Category:Digital Singles Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Solo Single Category:Hello Cover Series Category:Yajima Maimi Singles Category:Okai Chisato Singles Category:Takahashi Ai Singles Category:Sugaya Risako Singles Category:Sugaya Risako Category:Natsuyaki Miyabi Category:Suzuki Airi Category:Tsugunaga Momoko